


Good Dog

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [100]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, M/M, Married Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Minor Original Character(s), Neighbors, Wolf Derek, drabble challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 09:31:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14808732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: The sterekdrabbles challenge for 05/30/18: “explain, trouble, dog”





	Good Dog

**Author's Note:**

> The sterekdrabbles challenge for 05/30/18: “explain, trouble, dog”

“Sorry to trouble you,” his neighbor began when Stiles opened the door. “My cousin’s a breeder and would love to see your magnificent dog.”

“I’m a sitter,” is how Stiles usually explained why sometimes he had a dog, sometimes didn’t.

Derek unexpectedly appearing at his side spared him the lie.

“That’s a wolf-dog!” the cousin declared, suddenly wary.

“But he’s perfectly trained and _very_ obedient,” Stiles said, commanding Derek to sit, speak, and offer their visitors his paw.

“ _You owe me_ ,” Derek groused once the neighbors were gone.

Shoving his naked husband to their bedroom, “Not a problem,” Stiles assured.


End file.
